counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Building Recon/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Infiltrate warehouse undetected, locate, and photograph the missing nuke. 2. Go after the leader and recover the nuke. 3. Eliminate all opposition. 4. Defuse the nuclear bomb. Walkthrough Once the mission starts, the player is in an elevator, leading to a briefing room. The first person, notably playing Counter-Strike: Condition Zero on his computer, says that your teammates have been waiting for you in the briefing room. Then, as you step in the briefing room, you will have to listen to the commander explaining their plans to infiltrate the warehouse, which they assume is where the nuke is contained. The player later finds themselves in an alley with 2 SAS friends, and is equipped with a Kevlar, Fiber optic camera, Blowtorch, and a Camera. As an operative opens a small door for the player to get through, the player has to get into the truck of storage. After, two terrorists have a conversation about cigars. The player has two options: Either the player can run quickly and skip listening to the conversation, or the player can wait until one of them walks away and the other one is on guard duty, so he can use his Fiber optic camera to attempt to sneak past the guard. Later, the player needs to duck into a small storage area to the left, and don't be afraid to be exposed, because it is a stealth zone. There will be a guard watching the alley with the ladder leading indoors, and another at a stairway. Wait until the stairway guard goes away, then, quickly run and ascend on the ladder and the other ladder on the higher platform. The player needs to take out his blowtorch to burn the lock on the door. After that has been done, the player should either hide in the stack of crates until the sleeping guard goes back to sleep or quickly get indoors, or else he will spot the player. Next, the player can duck and move quickly, and he won't be spotted by two enemies talking about family. Then, burn the lock to make way into the vent. The vent will break and will lead to a room. Keep the blowtorch and burn two of the white barriers. The third one cannot be burned. Then, there is a ladder leading back to the vent, and then the two guards talking about an icicle joke will be at the exit of the vent. Wait for them to get into the hallway, get to the right, and open the door ahead. In the room, there is a sleeping guard with beer bottles. Do not touch the beer bottles, or the guard will wake up, shoot you, and the mission will fail. Then, get into the vent and climb the ladder. Optionally, player can use his Fiber optic camera to see guards. As the player exits the vent, there is a nearby electric fence. Do not touch the fence or you will be electrified. Nearby, there is a switch to turn it off. After, the fence will not electrify the player if touched. There are three rooms with doors that cannot be opened, but can be sighted with the Fiber optic camera. If the player has been electrified, at the bottom of the stairs, there is a medkit that can restore the player's health. Then go up the stairs, as you encounter a sleeping guard. Jump on a platform and through the broken handrail. Then, go up, open the door, take out your Camera, and quickly take a picture of the nuke before obtaining the MAC-10, Desert Eagle, and a Knife. Once your teammates have received the picture, get your weapons ready. The doors will be taken down by two enemies. After they are taken care of, another enemy next to a rack of some ammo at the bottom needs to be killed. Then, jump on something, then jump to the wooden plank leading to the elevator. Another vent will lead to another elevator. Stay at the platform before the elevator, as some enemies shoot through it. more enemies will be dealt with, and you should help your teammates fight the terrorists. As a teammate opens the door for you, more enemies will attack. When the new map loads, the place where a friendly SAS operative touching his dead teammate contains a Kevlar and an M4A1. Then, climb into the vent. As you keep on climbing in the vent, the vent will break, and you'll need to kill an enemy and shoot the Exploding Barrels to take them out. There is a big box of .45 ACP to replenish the MAC-10's ammo. At the alley to the left, there is a HE Grenade, and as you look forward, there is a cracked wall. Damaging the cracked wall will lead you to an underpass, shortly you should find the Dual Elites and four 9mm magazines. You'll need to go back the same way you came from, and you will find your teammates gathering for cover from the enemy armed with an M2 Browning as well as the boss and his enemies after the gate. To get maximum cover from the machine gunner and the other enemies, duck where a friendly SAS operative is leaning on a pole for cover, and stay as close to him as possible. Until you hear the allied Harrier destroy the machine gunner's platform, jump over the broken fence to attack the other enemies with your friends, shortly, the T-90 will appear and strike down your teammates. Descend on the ladder, and through the ice-cold water, ascend on another ladder, then some ammo, health, a kevlar, and an M72 LAW can be picked up. Sometimes, an enemy with an M60 will appear, so kill him first, then shoot the launcher at the tank. After that has been taken care of, you can grab another launcher for destroying hordes of enemies. The hidden ammo box can be found by walking on the fallen pole, jumping on an air conditioner, jumping on a platform, jumping on a box, which leads you to it. There are 3 enemies in this section after coming in from an opening: A machine gunner, and two AK-47 users. After they are taken care of, try not to walk in the pool of ice-cold water. Stepping on the ice will let it crack and freeze you. Nearby to the left of the M2 Browning, to the right, there is an ammo crate with an M249 and some ammunition that cannot be picked up (you already got the ammo from the ammo box), but can be picked up after use of some ammunition. If you did not pick up the ammo box near the T-90, then it is possible to pick up the ammo belts as reserve ammo for the gun. More enemies will be encountered. Next, there are some enemies, as well as the boss, who will later run after you shoot him. There is a sniper enemy. After you kill him, it is possible to jump on the wooden roof and into his position to obtain some ammo for the Desert Eagle. To the right, there is another M72 LAW that can be used for defeating other enemies. Then, you have to push a box to duck jump over the fence. As you accelerate, you will find the boss again, and shooting at him will cause him to run away. To the right, there is a small house, containing some health, ammo, a Kevlar vest, and a Scout. The closet's doors has to be opened, and the player needs to use his Blowtorch to destroy the lock to get through, and some ammo can be found on a lower shelf. Then it will lead to some enemies. After, as you go forward, the boss and some enemies are seen. Shoot the Exploding Barrels to kill the enemies. A ladder leading to a lower platform contains some ammo and a First Aid Kit. The hallway to the left is the section where your teammates will come for ground assault to assist you on killing the enemies. The two doors forward will open, where a group of suicidal Arctic Avengers will come and engage you. This might be a good time to use the LAW to kill the group. You could also press the USE key on the usable M2 Browning to shoot the enemies, but don't shoot at your teammates, or else they will shoot back at you. The fountain, guarded by a gate, contains some ammo and a Kevlar. Jump on some boxes and into the icy fountain to obtain the items. Don't worry, the ice will not crack, which will not lead to ice-cold water. Later, an opening on the left, near where the group of suicidal terrorists ran at you, leads to some enemies. They will run away and attack you later. The first room that can be accessed contains some ammo and health. The second contains some ammo and an AK-47. The third accessible room has some more health. Then more stairs will lead, and keep on going. As the last map loads, more enemies will engage you and you should see the church, where the boss will plant the nuke. Quickly grab some items in a room led by the descending stairs, and some enemies will be engaged. After, a sniper will crack the glass of the church, and after the player kills him, he will fall, be impaled on the cross, and his AWP will weirdly turn into an MP5. As you enter the church, there are many tables with health and kevlars. As you are ready to kill the boss and defuse the nuke, make sure you have a replenished kevlar and full health. Take out a powerful weapon (M249, M4A1, or AK-47), and aim directly at his head, and keep on spraying until he dies, then quickly kill a sniper above, and defuse the nuke. In front of the gate, some First Aid Kits and another M4A1 is discovered with many boxes of 5.56x45mm NATO ammo. After the nuke is defused, the mission will succeed. Category:Walkthrough